


Drabble: Builders (And Also Children).

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: bereshis bara [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Avodah Zarah 3b, Drabble, Gen, Judaism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: As Big Gedalia Goomber once so wisely said: ain't gonna work on Saturday.





	Drabble: Builders (And Also Children).

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[**alexseanchai**](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/)** prompted for Jewish Good Omens.

"Excuse me," Pepper piped up. "I've been learning with my mum and I'm confused at how coming and going between here and shamayim fits in with techum shabbos."

There was a pause that verged on being pregnant and scurried away from being apocalyptic.

"And you can't say it's pikuach nefesh," Adam picked up the thought, "because you want to kill people." 

"That's the opposite," Pepper concluded helpfully.

There was a longer pause.

"It's for chinuch," the Metatron apologized to Beelzebub, who looked resigned and understanding, and sat down to start explaining. 

It took three hours until The Them were satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
chinuch = education  
pikuach nefesh = you can do nearly anything if it's needed to save a life  
shamayim = Heaven  
techum shabbos = the boundary of how far you're allowed to travel on shabbos  

> 
> * * *
> 
> [prompt post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1056037.html?thread=6666789#cmt6666789); [this drabble on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/186731226160/drabble-builders-and-also-children-100-words)


End file.
